A Girl Who Can't Break Up, A Man Who Can't Leave
by venusa rays
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Haruno Sakura selama 9 tahun. Tetapi dua tahun terakhir hubungan mereka tidak sehangat dulu. Keduanya tahu hubungan mereka berada di ambang ketidakjelasan, tapi keduanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah mereka bergerak maju atau mundur melepas semuanya? /Maybe OOC/Oneshot/ENJOY!


_don't be silent reader~_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura's POV**

Aku memandang kalender diatas meja dengan tatapan kosong. Dari ke 31 angka yang bertebaran pada bulan Oktober, ada satu angka yang dulunya, di setiap tahun angka itu akan selalu kunantikan dengan senang hati. Tetapi sekarang di tahun ke sembilan, semuanya terasa biasa saja. Tidak ada perayaan istimewa setiap tahun yang kami berdua selalu nantikan. Tidak ada lagi menghabiskan malam bersama, tidak ada lagi mawar dan kue tart. Kami terlalu egois untuk mengesampingkan kepentingan lainnya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam tapi aku masih terjaga. Mata ini sama sekali tidak ingin terpejam. Aku memandang layar handphoneku untuk kesekian kalinya dan tetap tidak ada kabar sama sekali darinya.

Mungkin dia sibuk.

Ya, sibuk.

Sudah berapa kali alasan itu menjadi alasan favorit kami berdua. Apakah karena kami sudah dewasa maka kami bisa menjadikannya sebagai alasan paling favorit? Atau apakah karena kami sudah lama bersama maka sekarang tidak ada satupun dari kami yang ingin bersikap jujur mengenai perasaan masing-masing?

 _We were together for such a long time, 9 years. And i don't know what will happen in next day._

 _I'm just tired. Tired with all about us._

.

.

.

 _ **A Girl Who Can't Break Up, A Man Who Can't Leave**_

Story by: **Venusa Rays**

Inspirated by Lessang ft Jung In – A Girl Who Can't Break Up, A Man Who Can't Leave

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura © Masashi Kishimoto

Maybe OOC

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Siang ini setelah melakukan meeting dengan Mr Scott dan Oliver, aku menyusuri jalan kota London sendirian. Masih ada 5 jam lagi sebelum penerbangan London-Tokyo berangkat. Di siang hari harusnya matahari bersinar dengan terik, tapi sayangnya ini di London, Inggris. Negara bagian utara yang selalu terasa dingin. Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai kopi dan memesan americano. Aku menyalakan tabletku dan mulai bekerja. Mengamati bagaimana harga pasar di dunia, dan mengamati saham-saham yang aku tanam di berbagai perusahaan yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Menjadi salah satu eksekutif di usia muda bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kerap kali orang meremehkanku karena usiaku yang baru 29 tahun ini. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa dengan IQ 200-ku ini aku bisa mendapatkan dan mengerjakan apa pun yang aku bisa. Orang yang baru mengenalku sering kali takjub dengan kepintaranku.

Aku memang pintar saat menjalankan bisnisku tapi aku bisa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh sekali saat berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang disebut cinta.

Aku men _scroll_ layar tablet sambil sesekali menyesap americano panas. Detik berikutnya muncul suatu _reminder_ di tabletku.

" **7 Oktober. Sakura & Sasuke Day. Happy 9** **th** **Anniversary"**

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Pukul 2 siang. Astaga Sasuke, di Tokyo pasti sudah hampir tengah malam, dan tanggal 7 oktober akan segera berakhir. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu.

Detik berikutnya suara-suara lain dalam diriku mulai bermunculan. Ada yang menyuruhku untuk segera menghubungi Sakura, ada yang memarahi menyalahkan kebodohanku, dan ada yang menyuruhku untuk membiarkan saja, mengingat sudah seminggu ini kami berdua tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain.

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan memencet nomor Sakura dengan ragu. Apakah aku harus meneleponnya? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah tidur? Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya, gadis itu semenjak menjadi dokter spesialis bedah selalu kekurangan waktu untuk istirahat.

Kalau aku meneleponnya saat ini, apa tidak terlambat? Oh Sasuke, kau ini benar-benar lelaki bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan hari penting ini, Sasuke.

Aku termenung sambil memikirkan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Kesibukanku benar-benar membuatku lupa akan segala hal. Termasuk melupakan hal yang menurutku paling penting di dunia ini, lupa akan hari dimana aku dan Sakura berjanji untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu, usiaku baru menginjak 20 tahun. Di usia itu aku dan Sakura untuk pertama kalinya resmi menjadi pasangan. _We laugh, we cry, we hug, and we kiss each other. Nothing can separate us, when we were together. But now, it seems different._

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, bahkan sejak ribuan tahun lamanya matahari selalu menyinari bumi tanpa ada bosannya. Sinarnya selalu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Tapi mengapa matahariku tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Dia masih bersinar tapi tidak sehangat dulu. Bahkan terasa dingin.

Kalau seperti ini, apa yang salah diantara kami?

Aku menghela nafas. Aku menekan tombol hijau dengan penuh percaya diri.

Mungkin masih ada waktu untuk memperbaiki.

.

.

 **Sakura's POV**

Berbicara tentang sibuk, sudah seminggu ini aku dan Sasuke tidak saling berhubungan. Aku sibuk dengan pasienku, dia sibuk dengan saham-saham dan perusahannya serta urusan bisnisnya di London. Sebenarnya kami sudah seperti ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan semakin parah pada seminggu terakhir ini. Aku tahu Sasuke sedang di London untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menghubungiku.

Aku menarik selimutku mencoba memejamkan mataku kembali. Mungkin aku bisa memimpikan hubungan kami menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Dimana kami bisa bertengkar lalu saling meminta maaf. Dimana kami bisa berteriak dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain tapi akan berakhir dengan peluk dan ciuman hangat.

Aku membuka mataku kembali saat mendengar handphoneku berdering dengan kerasnya. Nama Sasuke tertera dengan jelas di layar handphoneku. Tinggal beberapa menit sebelum 24 jam berlalu dan dia meneleponku.

"Halo." Aku mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Ah halo, Sakura. Kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Suara beratnya terdengar di sebrang telepon.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Dulu biasanya dia langsung memanggilku Sayang, tapi kali ini ia hanya memanggil namaku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menanti mataku kapan terpejam."

"Kau insomnia lagi?"

"Tidak tidak. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur itu saja. Mungkin karena siang tadi kebanyakan minum kopi." Aku menjawab pertanyaan dengan baik, sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkanmu, memikirkan tentang kita Sasuke.

" _Happy Anniversary_ , Sakura. Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu. Disini ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan dan semuanya membuatku sibuk. Maaf ya. Apa aku terlambat?"

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Lagi-lagi alasan itu. Sibuk. Aku sudah hafal alasan itu diluar kepala, Sasuke.

" _Happy anniversary too._ Tidak. Disini baru jam setengah dua belas malam."

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Lusa, tolong luangkan waktumu untukku ya. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Baik Sasuke."

"Good night Sakura. Semoga mimpi indah."

"Bye."

Aku memencet tombol merah dengan tangan bergetar. Padahal seharian ini aku sudah berusaha menguatkan hatiku bila nantinya lelaki itu lupa akan hari penting kami. Aku sudah berusaha membuat diriku untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata dia ingat. Meskipun seminggu sebelumnya kami tidak saling berhubungan, tapi hari ini dia sempat meneleponku hanya untuk mengucapkan _happy anniversary._

Setetes air mata meluncur di pipiku. Sakura, kau seharusnya kuat dan tidak bersikap serapuh ini. Hanya karena ia ingat bukan berarti secara otomatis hubungan kami akan kembali membaik seperti dulu.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun dengan perasaan yang aneh. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dada tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa seperti ini. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai merapikan tempat tidurku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat mimpiku semalam.

Aku bermimpi Sasuke dan aku berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Kami mendengarkan lagu dan membicarakan segala hal. Dia mendengarkan celotehanku tanpa bosan. Sesekali ia menggenggam tanganku dan mengusap rambut panjangku. Kemudian mimpiku berganti tempat, aku berdiri di depan apartemennya. Aku melihat diriku menangis di depan Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke hanya membiarkanku, lalu ia memelukku dengan erat sambil menepuk punggungku. Mimpi berikutnya semuanya terlihat berwarna putih. Lalu samar aku melihat diriku tertawa sambil melempar bongkahan salju ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki itu membalas melemparku dengan bola salju lalu ia mengejarku. Aku berlari hingga aku lelah dan dia kemudian menangkap dan memelukku dari belakang. Nafasnya yang hangat terasa di tengkukku. Detik berikutnya dia sudah menciumku dengan lembut.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku merasa terbangun dengan perasaan sekacau ini. Semalam aku memimpikan hubunganku yang dulu dengan Sasuke. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan hatinya dan perhatiannya, yang saat ini benar-benar terasa berbeda.

Kalau seperti ini, apa yang salah diantara kita Sasuke?

Pagi itu aku kembali menangisi Sasuke dan menangisi hubungan kita yang tidak sehangat dulu.

Aku hanya rindu. Rindu kita yang dulu.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku memakai sabuk pengamanku lalu mulai memasang penutup mata. Aku hanya ingin segera terpejam dan bertemu Sakura di mimpi. Sudah dua puluh menit aku memejamkan mata tapi aku tidak kunjung tertidur. Pikiranku melayang kesana kemari.

Aku berusaha mengingat berapa banyak hal yang aku lupakan karena kesibukanku.

Aku teringat setahun yang lalu aku mengajak Sakura makan malam bersama. Saat itu aku memintanya untuk menungguku di restoran langganan kami berdua. Aku berjanji menemuinya jam 7 malam. Jam 6 sore saat aku hendak pulang tiba-tiba Mr Clark dan beberapa direktur lainnya meminta untuk melakukan _teleconference_ denganku. Ada hal penting mengenai pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan. _Teleconference_ tersebut baru selesai pukul 9 malam. Bodohnya, aku baru ingat kalau ada janji dengan Cherry-ku sayang. Aku memacu mobilku dengan cepat tapi sialnya aku baru sampai disana pukul 10 kurang. Dimana restauran tersebut sudah bersiap-siap untuk tutup. Aku melihatnya duduk sendirian sambil memandang jam tangannya, dengan segera aku menghampiri dan duduk di depannya. Malam itu ia terlihat cantik sekali dengan _little black dress_ -nya.

"Sakura maaf. Aku baru saja selesai _teleconference_ dengan beberapa direktur dan Mr Scott" Kataku sambil menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga baru datang kok." Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum. Aku diam memandanginya lalu menatap mata emeraldnya. Aku tahu kau berbohong Sakura, aku tahu.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja ya. Bagaimana kalau makan malam di apartemenmu. Kita pesan pizza seperti biasanya. Bagaimana?"

Setengah jam kemudian sesampainya di apartemen Sakura, gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu mengganti dressnya dengan piyama berwarna ungu.

"Sasuke kalau kau lapar kau buat ramen saja. Jangan memesan pizza."

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau suka pizza?" Aku menatap Sakura dengan heran.

Sakura menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Ini sudah malam Sasuke. Apa kau mau melihat kekasihmu ini menjadi gendut karena makan pizza dengan kalap di malam hari?"

"Tapi kau kan belum makan malam, Sayang."

Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur lalu mengangkat setoples _oat meal_. "Aku bisa makan ini. Lebih menyehatkan."

"Oke." Aku menekan tombol merah pada remote lalu menonton channel ESPN. Aku memanggil Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di dapur.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak merindukanku. Kenapa kau di dapur saja daritadi?"

Satu menit kemudian gadis itu sudah duduk disampingku dengan kepalanya bersandar di pundakku. Aku mencium rambutnya, sambil sesekali mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Sakura kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Tidak. Tenang saja."

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti marah padaku."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Seuntai senyum menghias bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau dan aku memang sama-sama sibuk. Jadi aku berusaha mempercayaimu dengan kesibukanmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan bersikap marah padamu. Bukankah kita sedari dulu sudah berjanji untuk saling mendukung satu sama lain?"

"Tapi kau kelihatan sedang tidak mood denganku."

"Sasuke, kita ini sudah dewasa sekarang. Bukan anak kuliah lagi seperti kita delapan tahun yang lalu. Jadi untuk apa aku memarahimu hanya karena kau datang beberapa menit lebih lambat dariku."

"Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian ia berdiri dari sofa. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Sudah lima belas menit Sakura tidak keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya, tapi tanganku hanya terhenti melayang di udara. Dibalik suara gemricik air dari _shower_ aku mendengar suara tangis Sakura. Aku mendengar suara sesenggukan dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Suara tangisnya begitu memilukan, seperti orang yang menahan rasa sakit.

Sakura, apa aku telah bersikap jahat padamu?

.

.

Lama-lama semenjak kejadian itu, hubungan kami semakin dingin. Komunikasi diantara kami mulai memburuk. Dan Sakura menjadi aneh. Dia tidak pernah marah, bahkan saat aku melupakan hari ulang tahunnya dia tidak marah. Dia tidak pernah lagi berceloteh tentang hari-harinya. Ia hanya berbicara jika aku mengajaknya berbicara. Ia hanya membalas pesanku jika aku yang mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu. Ia juga hanya berbicara di telepon jika aku meneleponnya terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian seiring berjalannya waktu, aku semakin sibuk dengan urusanku dan Sakura mulai sibuk dengan thesisnya. Kami berdua sama-sama larut dalam dunia masing-masing hingga lupa satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya tiba di masa saat aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Saat itu aku 3 hari berada di Praha dengan jadwal yang padat hingga tidak sempat menghubungi Sakura. Semenjak itu terkadang aku menghubunginya 2 atau 3 hari sekali. Entah mengapa kemudian hal tersebut menjadi kebiasaan. Kami saling bertukar kabar seperlunya, bertemu juga seperlunya. Tidak ada lagi tawa hangat saat kami bertemu. Semua terasa akward dan seperti ada dinding es diantara kami berdua.

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan alasan sibuk yang kerap kali kami lontarkan ini akan menjadi alasan favorit kami. Aku pun juga tidak tahu sampai kapan hubungan kami seperti ini. Aku ingin memperbaiki dan membawa kembali hubungan kami seperti dulu. Tetapi aku bingung, aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

Aku pernah sekali menceritakan masalah ini pada Naruto. Lelaki itu dengan santainya menasehatiku seperti "Sudahlah Sasuke, mungkin Sakura sudah bosan denganmu" atau "Mungkin dia sebenarnya ingin berpisah, tapi karena kalian sudah lama bersama dia jadi tidak enak padamu."

Dasar Naruto gila.

Meskipun hubungan kami diambang ketidak jelasan seperti ini, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura.

 _I'll never ever leave her alone._

 _Because i still love her._

 _._

 _._

 **Sakura's POV**

Hari ini Sasuke memintaku untuk menemuinya di restoran yang dulunya _pernah_ menjadi restoran favorit kami berdua. Aku memandang pantulan diriku di depan cermin dengan gugup. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya dua bulan yang lalu. Sekarang aku akan menemuinya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Malam ini aku tidak berharap dia membawakanku sebuket mawar, atau tart, atau bahkan yang lebih gila lagi sebuah cincin. Malam ini aku hanya meminta kejelasan hubungan. Mungkin sebenarnya hubungan kami sudah berhenti sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu tanpa kami saling sadari hingga akhirnya kami saling melukai satu sama lain.

Disaat bumi ini selalu beputar 24 jam tiada henti dan musim terus menerus berganti, kami masih saja berada di titik yang sama. Tidak tahu harus maju ataukah mundur karena kami sudah terlalu lama bersama. Sama-sama merasa ragu harus memilih yang mana.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Apakah masih ada yang tersisa diantara kami yang harus dipertahankan? Kami terlalu egois dengan pekerjaan masing-masing hingga melupakan apa yang seharusnya selalu diingat.

Aku membuka mataku kembali dan melihat bayanganku yang terlihat sedih di depan cermin. Haruskah aku mengakhiri hubungan ini untuk membuat semuanya terlihat jelas?

Sasuke, aku lelah.

Aku lelah berada di titik yang sama, disaat yang lain terus bergerak dan berubah.

 _Maybe, we should break up._

 _Maybe._

 _._

 _._

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke menunggu Sakura dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia takut sekali gadis itu tidak datang menemuinya. Maka saat ia melihat Sakura yang berjalan dengan anggun datang menghampirinya, senyumnya tak pernah berhenti merekah.

"Apakabar Sakura?" Sasuke membuka pertanyaan diantara mereka berdua.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura dengan singkat.

"Syukurlah. Ini kubawakan oleh-oleh dari London." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Sasuke.

"Thanks. Bagaimana di London?" Tanya Sakura.

"Di London dingin. _As cold as you._ "

Sakura hanya diam tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa menemuiku hari ini? Tidak ada jadwal operasi?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Jadwal operasiku baru besok siang."

Detik berikutnya keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia mulai bicarakan terlebih dahulu, sedangankan Sakura sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya mengakhiri hubungan sembilan tahun lebih dua hari mereka.

Sasuke berdeham memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan terlebih dahulu. Kau mau apa Sakura? Spaghetti Aglio Oglio atau Spicy Fettucini?"

"Aku Spaghetti Carbonara saja."

"Kau mau wine?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang benar saja. Ini bukan saatnya berromantis-romantis ria dengan menyesap wine berdua.

Setelah itu Sasuke memesan menu untuk mereka berdua. Sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Keduanya sama-sama makan dalam diam. Benar-benar berbeda dengan mereka sembilan tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua yang makan sambil bercerita tentang ini itu dan tertawa bersama. Mereka yang baru mengenal apa itu cinta dan berusaha belajar tentang cinta.

Sekarang keduanya hanya terlihat seperti dua orang dewasa yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana memperlakukan cinta dengan benar.

Sasuke membuka pembicaraan kembali saat keduanya selesai menghabiskan makanan.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Sinar matahari di bumi harusnya terasa hangat. Bukan terasa dingin seperti ini."

"Kau tahu bukan planet yang paling jauh dari matahari adalah planet yang paling dingin. Mungkin bumi sudah keluar dari orbitnya."

"Lalu kalau seperti itu, hubungan kita ini disebut apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga ingin menanyakannya padamu, Sasuke. Sebenarnya kita ini apa? Kita berhenti di titik yang sama, Sasuke. Tidak bergerak baik maju atau mundur selama dua tahun. Apa kau tidak lelah berhenti di titik yang sama terus menerus?"

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. "Aku lelah melihat kita yang seperti ini. Aku rindu kita yang dulu, Sakura."

"Kita yang dulu bisa seperti itu karena cinta. Sekarang, apa masih ada cinta diantara kita?"

" _I don't know you still love me or not. But until now, i still love you._ "

"Kau tahu kan ada banyak variabel untuk mempertahankan cinta. _One of them is communication and we lack in communication._ Selain itu kita juga terlihat lebih mencintai pekerjaan kita dibanding dengan mencintai satu sama lain." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, cinta saja tidak cukup untuk mempertahankan kita." Imbuh Sakura.

" _If you give me one chance_ , satu kesempatan lagi untuk membuat kita yang dulu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati Sakura." Sasuke kini memohon dengan sepenuh hatinya agar hubungannya dengan Sakura bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang masih tersisa diantara kita. Sehingga aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipertahankan."

"Kau masih punya 'kita' Sakura. Sampai kapanpun, _i'll never leave you_."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakan ini semua saat dua tahun sudah berlalu. Kau pikir dua tahun berada di titik yang sama itu tidak melelahkan? _I'm tired with all about us, Sasuke. I'm just tired._ "

" _If you tired, you can lean to me. I'll stay with you._ " Sasuke tetap terus mencoba mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

 _They hurt each other feeling for two years._

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan. Kembali seperti dulu juga tidak menjamin semuanya baik-baik saja.

" _I can't. I think we should... we should..."_ Sakura tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-katanya.

" _Kurang dua kata Sakura. Kau pasti bisa mengucapkannya."_ Gumam Sakura dalam hati. Ia sudah berlatih berjam-jam untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu tapi sekarang di depan Sasuke ia merasa lidahnya kelu. Kata-kata itu tidak bisa meluncur dengan mudah dari bibirnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan air matanya mulai bercucuran mengalir di pipinya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu keluar dari restoran dan meninggalkan Sakura. Segera saja Sasuke langsung membayar dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan Sasuke.

" _I think we should break up."_

Apa susahnya mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura. Sakura terus berjalan sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tidak menangis. Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap kuat seperti yang selama ini biasa ia tunjukan di depan Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika ada yang menarik tangannya. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang pucat sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Sasuke lepas!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kau kenapa menangis? Aku jahat padamu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Sakura menangis lagi sejak dua tahun terakhir ini. Sakura yang ia kenal dua tahun ini adalah Sakura yang selalu memendam perasaannya sendiri. Sakura yang selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Mata Sasuke menelisik mata Sakura, lelaki itu mencari jawaban apakah masih ada dirinya dihati Sakura.

"Bicaralah padaku. Kau kenapa? Aku lebih suka melihatmu memarahiku daripada melihatmu hanya diam menangis seperti ini. _I'm sorry for being a jerk for all this time_. Maaf, Sakura."

Sakura hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Hatinya terasa makin sesak dan air matanya terus saja keluar mengalir.

"Sakura jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku."

" _Leave me,_ Sasuke." Kata Sakura dengan lirih.

" _I can't. I can't leave you Sakura."_ Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun ini Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Ia peluk gadisnya itu sambil mengusap rambut panjang merah jambu Sakura dengan perlahan. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. Ini adalah pelukan terhangat yang pernah Sakura rasakan sejak dua tahun terakhir. Sakura memejamkan matanya, kali ini ia tidak ragu lagi akan pilihannya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Manik obsidiannya menatap manik emarald Sakura dengan lembut.

" _I don't wanna lose you Sakura. Please stay with me. I promise that i will love you for a long time._ "

Seulas senyum tulus tersungging dari bibir Sakura. Gadis itu tahu pilihannya kali ini akan membawa kebahagian.

Sasuke manarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mengutarakan isi hatinya kembali.

" _Sakura, will you marry me?"_

Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Gadis itu diam sejenak kemudian detik berikutnya tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke lalu mengecup bibir lelakinya sekilas.

" _Yes, I will."_

Sasuke tertawa melihat sikap Sakura.

"Harusnya kau menciumku seperti ini." Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Lelaki itu mencium Sakura dengan lembut dan dalam. Kini hubungan mereka tidak lagi berjalan di satu titik yang sama, tapi mereka berani memilih untuk maju ke depan. Keduanya mencoba kembali belajar apa itu cinta, seperti mereka sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dulu mereka pernah jatuh tapi sekarang mereka mencoba bangkit. Membangun kembali cinta yang sempat hilang diantara mereka.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Author note:**_

Fanfic ini kupersembahkan pada siapapun yang sudah berpacaran dalam waktu lama dan merasa jenuh dengan satu sama lain. Jika kalian sudah lelah berada di titik yang sama, pilihannya hanya ada dua bergerak maju seperti Sakura Sasuke atau berjalan mundur membuka lembar cinta yang baru dengan yang lain.

XOXO

Venusa Rays


End file.
